


Having Faith

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, post-episode "Sound of thunder"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Die Rückkehr nach Hause nach den Ereignissen in „Sound of Thunder“.





	Having Faith

Titel: Having faith  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Charaktere: Murdock/Face, Hannibal, BA, Tia  
Thema: #090. Zuhause  
Word Count: 1459  
Rating: PG, slash  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.

Summe: Die Rückkehr nach Hause nach den Ereignissen in „Sound of Thunder“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics by Depeche Mode “precious”

 

Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering   
I wish I could take the pain for you   
If God has a master plan   
That only He understands   
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through 

I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us

 

Es war sehr still im Cockpit des kleinen Flugzeugs. 

Es war sehr still im Passagierbereich. 

Face hatte Tia dazu überredet, den Platz neben der Leiche ihres Vaters zu verlassen. Sie war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, nicht im Hubschrauber und auch nicht, als sie das Flugzeug erreichten. Jetzt saß sie zwischen Hannibal und dem schlafenden B.A. und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. 

Hannibal rauchte schweigend und betrachtete seine Hände. Studierte seine Handflächen. Drehte sie um. Betrachtete seine Handrücken. Dann wieder die Handflächen. Wieder und wieder. Vielleicht sah er noch immer Fulbrights Blut daran, obwohl er sie mindestens fünfmal gewaschen hatte, seit sie die Leiche des Generals ins Flugzeug geschafft hatten. 

Vielleicht war es auch Murdocks Blut, das er sah. Er hatte ihn verbunden, während die anderen die Camouflage von ihrem Flugzeug entfernten. Der Querschläger, der Murdocks linken Oberarm dicht unterhalb der Schulter getroffen hatte, war ein glatter Durchschuss, glücklicherweise war der Knochen unverletzt und der Arm fast voll bewegungstüchtig geblieben. Murdock hatte die ganze Zeit über still dagesessen, die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte kaum gezuckt, als Hannibal ihm die Jacke auszog, den Ärmel seines T-Shirts aufschnitt, die Wunde reinigte und sie verband. Seine Apathie war nicht gut. Aber er war ihr einziger Pilot und ihre einzige Möglichkeit, nach Hause zu kommen. Und er wusste, das Murdock durchhalten würde, er hatte das notwendige Training. Sie alle hatten es. Den Schmerz zu verdrängen, um zu funktionieren, bis die Mission beendet war. 

Hannibal drückte kurz seine unverletzte Schulter und überließ ihn dann den Vorbereitungen für ihren Heimflug. 

Sie befanden sich auf dem Weg nach Manila, als Face die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Er stand auf und sah sich nach der Bordküche der luxuriös ausgestatteten Maschine um. Sie sollten häufiger Flugzeuge von Generälen stehlen, dachte er abwesend, als er eine Kaffeemaschine entdeckte und sie in Gang brachte. Die Einrichtung des Flugzeuges erinnerte eher an die Suite eines eleganten Hotels. Er brachte zwei Tassen zurück in den Passagierraum, reichte eine davon seinem Colonel, der ihm mit einem Blick dankte. Tia sah ihn nur verständnislos an, schüttelte dann den Kopf, als Face ihr die zweite anbot. 

Er nahm in einem der freien Sitze Platz und vermied es, in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges zu sehen, wo unter einer Decke General Fulbrights Leiche lag. Es war... seltsam. Er hatte gerade begonnen, den Mann zu achten. Vielleicht sogar zu mögen. Face hielt die Tasse in beiden Händen, froh über die Wärme, die davon ausging und versuchte das Zittern zu ignorieren, das ihn nicht mehr losgelassen zu haben schien, seit sie Hanoi betreten hatten.

* * *

Die Tasse in seinen Händen wurde langsam kalt, das Zittern verschwand nicht. Er spürte das Fläschchen mit dem Schlafmittel in seiner Brusttasche. Ein paar Tropfen in seinen Kaffee und er würde den Rest des Fluges verschlafen, wie B.A., den trotz aller guten Vorsätze seine Flugangst eingeholt hatte. Er beließ es dort. Jetzt zu schlafen, hieße die Albträume herauszufordern. Schließlich trug er seine unberührte Tasse zurück in die Küche, fand einen Becher in einem Fach und füllte ihn mit frischem Kaffee. Er gab einige Löffel Zucker hinein und holte aus einem Minikühlschrank zwei Dosen Soda, die er in den Taschen seiner Jacke unterbrachte. Dann trug er den Becher nach vorne ins Cockpit.

Hannibal sah ihm nach, seine eigene, noch unberührte Tasse stand neben ihm auf einem leeren Sitz. 

Face zögerte, bevor er den Vorhang auseinander schob, der das Cockpit vom Passagierraum trennte. Er fühlte sich hier vorne nicht besonders wohl, zu nahe am Nichts. Er buchte nie einen Fensterplatz. Dann holte er tief Luft, trat ein und setzte sich in den Stuhl des Co-Piloten. „Hey.“

Murdock lehnte in seinem Sitz zurück, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen - er hielt den verletzten Arm eng an den Körper gepresst. „Keine Angst“, sagte er leise. „Wir können noch ein paar Stunden mit Autopilot weiterfliegen, bevor ihr mich wieder braucht.“

Face ließ seinen Blick unbehaglich über die Anzeigen und blinkenden Lichter schweifen. „Ich habe keine Angst“, erwiderte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich weiß, dass du uns nie in Gefahr bringen würdest.“

Der Pilot wandte den Kopf nach ihm und öffnete die Lider. Auf seiner Stirn stand ein feiner Schweißfilm, doch seine Augen wirkten klar und fokussiert, nicht fiebrig. Er streckte die Hand aus und Face ergriff sie, hielt sie fest. „Ich will nach Hause, Face.“ Seine Finger umklammerten die seines Freundes so fest, dass seine Knöchel hell aus der Haut hervortraten.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Face leise. „Bald. Wir sind bald Zuhause.“ Er zog Murdocks Hand an den Mund, küsste seinen Handrücken. Dann löste er seine Finger sanft aus dem Klammergriff um seine und drückte dem Piloten den Becher in die Hand. „Hier. Trink das.“

Ein schwaches, dankbares Lächeln erschien für einen Moment auf Murdocks Gesicht. „Du bist ein Engel, Facey.“ Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und schloss die Augen. „Ich schätze, ein paar Tylenol sind nicht drin?“

„Nicht, wenn du mir nicht in der nächsten halben Stunde das Fliegen beibringen kannst.“ Face griff sich unwillkürlich an die Kehle, wo sich normalerweise seine Krawatte befinden würde. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Sodadosen und stellte sie neben den Sitz des Piloten. „Für später. Hältst du durch?“

Der Pilot nickte. „Es geht mir gut. Sogar sehr gut, seit du hier bist“, sagte er. „Massenhaft Zeit später, um zu jammern.“

Face stand auf und beugte sich über ihn, zog die Jacke zurück. Braune Augen sahen zu ihm auf, Murdocks Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Muss mein Glückstag sein“, flüsterte er. „Ich werde angeschossen und mein Liebhaber erfüllt mir eine geheime Fantasie.“

„Eine geheime Fantasie?“, wiederholte Peck. Er widerstand dem Impuls, Murdocks Temperatur zu überprüfen. 

„Du willst doch nicht behaupten, du hättest noch nie vom Mile-high-Club gehört?“, fragte der Pilot mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

Face räusperte sich. „Ich will nur nachsehen, ob die Wunde noch blutet“, erklärte er. Er riss sich für einen Moment von seinem Blick los, um die Bandage zu betrachten. Es war kein Blut zu sehen. Ein gutes Zeichen. Er zog die Lederjacke wieder über den Verband und presste seine Stirn gegen Murdocks. Dann seine Lippen auf die des Piloten. 

Er spürte Murdocks gesunde Hand in seinem Haar, in seinem Nacken, sie hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn nahe. 

Er spürte die Verzweiflung in seiner Berührung; in der Heftigkeit, mit der Murdock auf seinen Kuss reagierte. Er löste sich von ihm, um seine Lippen gegen sein Kinn, seine Wangen, seine Nase, seine Stirn zu drücken. Zärtliche, flüchtige, beruhigende Berührungen. 

Er wich zurück, legte seine Wange an die des Piloten. „Bring’ uns nach Hause“, flüsterte er. Dann richtete er sich auf, strich sich durchs Haar und verließ das Cockpit. Es stand um seine eigene Kontrolle nicht zum Besten. 

Hannibal sah ihn an und er nickte, stellte die Tasse weg und setzte sich auf den freien Sitz neben seinen Colonel. „Murdock hält durch“, sagte er. Sein Blick folgte Hannibals, der wieder auf seine Hände starrte. „Zumindest bis wir Zuhause sind.“

„Alles in Ordnung, Lieutenant?“

„Ich würde sagen, ich hatte schon bessere Tage.“ Face stand auf und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, er umschloss Hannibals Hände mit seinen. Sah ihn an. „Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten, Colonel“, sagte er leise. 

Hannibal blinzelte. Die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen wurde von einem vertrauteren Ausdruck ersetzt. Entschlossenheit. Er nickte. Löste seine Hände aus Face Griff. „Ich werde nach unserem Piloten sehen“, erwiderte er. 

Face stand auf. 

Hannibal trat an ihm vorbei – und drehte sich zu ihm um, bevor er ins Cockpit trat. „Danke.“ Dann schlug er den Vorhang auf. Einen Moment später hörte Face seine ruhige Stimme, als er mit Murdock sprach.

Er blickte Tia an, doch sie hatte sich in ihren Sitz zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Er wusste nicht, was er für sie tun konnte. 

B.A. schlief.

Face trat in die kleine Toilette und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Trocknete sich ab. Nur auf die Bewegungen konzentriert, sein Verstand blank. 

Was sollte er als nächstes tun? Er musste etwas finden, dass ihn vom Nachdenken abhielt. Davon, Fulbrights Leiche anzustarren. Zu denken... Etwas, dass den Lärm in seinen Ohren überdröhnte. Die Schreie, die Schüsse, das Geräusch von Helikoptern. 

Das leise „platsch“ eines Tropfens, der in das Edelstahlbecken fiel, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine geballten Fäuste. Ein zweiter Tropfen fiel. Blut. Er öffnete die Hände, sah auf seine Handflächen, auf die blutenden Halbmonde, die seine Fingernägel in die Haut gegraben hatten.

Der Flug nach Hause würde noch sehr lange dauern...

 

Ende


End file.
